Be My One Mistake
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: AU: Teddy and Owens teenage daughter, Allison, becomes pregnant at 17. How will they handle this news after their daughter has been close to perfect all these years! This will be THREE parts. Reviews welcome! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Allison Altman-Hunt couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She had really fucked up. In her seventeen years she had been an almost perfect child. She was a straight A student, captain of her high school soccer team, respected by her teachers and peers, had good friends, and most of all was the apple of her daddy's eyes.

Everyone looked at her with such admiration and respect.

Teddy and Owen were so proud of their first born. It was hard for 14-year-old Megan, who always felt like she had to be in competition with Allison, and Leo as he was entering his freshman year at UCLA with a football scholarship, but that's just how siblings were and Teddy and Owen showed no favoritism. They loved and were proud of each one of their children equally.

But as Allison held the positive pregnancy test in her hand, her entire world shattered, everything she thought she knew was gone and all she could do was cry.

Earlier when Megan and Allison got home from school, Allison had rushed upstairs.

"What's with you?" Megan asked.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Allison shouted back downstairs.

"Whatever." Megan scoffed, took a seat at the kitchen counter, grabbed a snack and started her homework as usual.

Teddy got off from work early and arrived home to find Megan working on her homework, and was confused not to see Allison right beside her, doing the same.

"Hi honey," Teddy greeted her youngest, giving her a kiss on top of her blonde hair, "how was school?"

"Eh, school was school." She replied, concentrating on her algebra problem.

"Where's Allison?" Teddy asked in confusion, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, taking a bite.

"Upstairs. She rushed off as soon as we got home, I don't know what's up with her. She barely spoke on the drive home too." Megan shrugged.

"I'll go talk to her." Teddy said.

"Good luck, she's in a mood." Megan replied sarcastically.

Teddy headed upstairs and immediately heard the muffled sound of sobbing coming from her daughters bedroom. The door to her bedroom was open, but the bathroom door, shut.

"Allie, honey, everything okay?" Teddy asked while entering the room.

"Shit." Allison froze as she heard her mother's voice and shoved the pregnancy test in the trash can, burying it under some tissues and makeup wipes.

"Allison?" Teddy asked again after her daughter didn't answer.

Allison opened the door casually but the evidence of her tears still shown on her face. Her eyes were puffy, red and swollen.

"Oh my god, honey what's wrong?" Teddy asked, guiding her daughter over to her bed and sitting down with her.

Allison just stared at the floor blankly, she couldn't look at Teddy. She was so scared, but her mom was her best friend, had always been in her side no matter how wrong she thought she was. She would understand, right?

Allison and her boyfriend, Jamie, had only been dating a few months, but she was in love with him. He was a great guy, incredibly kind and respectful towards Allison and her family. He was planning on joining the army after high school, so that scored him points with Teddy and Owen right away.

He hadn't pressured Allison, not at all, she definitely wanted to. But neither one of them was prepared, it was on a whim, and now she was pregnant.

"Allison, sweetheart, you have to talk to me. You're scaring mommy." Teddy pressed.

Mommy. This made Allison start sobbing once again. How was she going to tell her own mother that she was going to be one?

"Mom?" Allison finally looked towards her mother, her huge green eyes wide with fear.

"What is it honey? Come on, you know you can tell me and your father anything." Teddy said while stroking her strawberry blonde locks.

Oh god, her father. This was a nightmare. Owen would flip. He'd kill Jamie, and then want nothing to do with Allison.

"Mom, I swear it was an accident and I'm so, so sorry I wasn't careful..." Allison began.

"What, what was an accident? Honey, what's going on?" Teddy asked, now even more concerned.

Allison took a deep breath.

"Mom. I'm pregnant."

Teddy froze and let go of her daughters hair. What did she say, what did her baby girl just say? Her daughter was pregnant. Her teenager was pregnant. Her baby was having a baby. She was in shock. How could this have happened? This wasn't Allison. Allison didn't go off and have sex at 17, let alone get pregnant. No, this wasn't possible. This wasn't happening with her daughter.

"Mom? Did you hear me? I said I'm-"

"No. I heard what you said," Teddy stood up and started pacing around the room, "I just can't believe it, how could this happen Allison? We've had the sex talk so many times!"

"I know, I know. I wasn't thinking, I'm just so in love and I felt like I was ready! It was in the moment." Allison cried.

"In love? Are you kidding me? It's only been a few months!" Teddy bellowed.

"Wait a minute, what are you saying? You and dad always said how you fell in love as soon as you met each other, that it was love at first site!" Allison snapped back.

"That's different...and look what happened with that. It wasn't smooth sailing..." Teddy said.

"Yeah. Until YOU got pregnant after one night."

Teddy eyes widened at her daughters attitude. Allison had never spoken to Teddy like that in her life.

"Allison. That was different. Your father and I were adults, and I was 42-years-old and established! I was prepared emotionally and financially to have a baby!" Teddy replied.

Allison rolled her eyes.

"But the point is, you and dad jumped into bed together on a whim. You weren't even together. You didn't use protection, you got pregnant. I may be only 17, mom, but you did the exact same thing."

Teddy was stunned. Had she done the same thing, had she set a bad example for her daughter all these years, was this her fault?

"Allison. It's not the same thing. You shouldn't be having sex at your age, I know most teenagers do but you're not most teenagers. I just thought I did right by you, taught you, Leo and Megan right from wrong. I never imagined-"

"You never imagined I'd make such a fuck up of myself and make the mistake of having a kid to take care of my senior year of high school." Allison finished with a defeated look on her face.

Teddy saw the pain her daughters eyes, she felt it too. After all, whenever Teddy's children were in pain, she felt it even more so.

She took a deep breath and sat back down next to Allison.

"Allison, let me be perfectly clear, you made a mistake by having unprotected sex at your age, yes. But, this baby? This baby is not a mistake. You. You were not a mistake. We're going to figure this out." Teddy said sweetly, rubbing her back.

Allison burst into tears as her mother embraced her and rocked her back and forth, as if she was a little girl again.

"I'm so sorry mom, I really am." Allison cried.

"Whats going on?" Megan suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Uh-um..." Teddy wasn't sure if now was the right time to tell her.

"It's okay, mom." Allison said, looking towards her sister with a serious expression.

"Guys, you're freaking me out...Allie what's wrong?" Megan asked.

"I just found out that I'm pregnant." Allison said quietly.

"Holy shit..."

"Megan!" Teddy scolded.

"Sorry. But, oh my god?!" Megan shrieked.

"Yeah." Allison replied.

"What are you gonna do? And holy crap, does dad know yet? You know he's going to kill you, right? And Jamie, probably."

"Megan, stop. No Allison, your father isn't going to kill you OR Jamie," Teddy shot a disappointed look at her youngest, "and no, your father doesn't know yet."

"Wow," Megan said taking a seat in the armchair in the corner, "suddenly Miss Ivy-League isn't so perfect anymore, huh?"

"Shut up Megan!" Allison spit.

"Girls, stop! And Megan, cut it out. This is an extremely difficult situation and Allison needs our support right now, got it?" Teddy yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. I'm just totally freaked out. I never thought this would happen to you of all people." Megan said.

"Yeah. Me either." Allison replied, beginning to cry again.

Suddenly a cell phone started ringing, it was Allison's boyfriend, Jamie.

"It's Jamie." Allison said, wiping her nose.

"Does he know?" Teddy asked.

"He knew I was late, and that I was taking a test today. He wanted to be with me when I took it, but I said no."

"You should have let him. It's his baby too. I regret everyday that your father wasn't with me when I found out about you." Teddy said.

"Mom, you fainted in surgery. That's how you found out you were expecting me. You couldn't have known ahead of time to let dad know, not to mention you were on different continents." Allison said.

"That's not entirely true," Teddy said softly, "I was late too, I had my suspicions, but I ignored them because I was scared. And then, the universe took over."

"So, you're saying if you could do it all over again, you would have called dad when you suspected it and took a test with him?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. As thrilled as I was when I was told I was pregnant, I wish I had found out on my own, without having a medical emergency confirm it for me." Teddy replied.

"Well, it's too late now. I took it and the moments gone. Maybe it's better this way, it wasn't exactly a happy moment." Allison said.

"Honey, you still have to tell him. You two still have some very adult decisions to make. I can't make them for you, and neither can your father. This is your body, your child, your responsibility. You need to talk to him." Teddy said, and gestured for Megan to leave the room with her to give Allison some privacy to call Jamie back.

"Breathe." Teddy said and looked back at her daughter as she closed the door.

Allison took a deep breath and hit FaceTime callback on her iPhone to Jamie.

"Hey babe." Jamie greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey." She replied quietly with a forced smile.

"So?" He asked.

"We're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. Deafening silence.

"Jamie?" Allison asked slowly.

"Yeah...yeah, sorry, I just...wow." Jamie replied, bringing his hands to his face.

"I know...it's like, I had this feeling for so long that I could be and when I finally had the courage to take a test, I really thought it would turn out that I'm not." Allison said.

Jamie nodded. The silence resumed as the two teenagers collected their thoughts.

"Can I come over...I mean, do your parents know yet?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Mom does. And Megan, but she's not here, she escaped to a friends house. My dads still at work, and oh god, I'm beyond terrified to tell him."

"Me too. How did your mom take it?"

"Well, she was upset at first...we exchanged some words. I actually accused her of being a hypocrite, considering how I came to be in existence." Allison laughed lightly.

"Yeah, right...geez, you guys never fight, that must have been hard." Jamie replied sympathetically.

"It was. But, then she made it clear to me that I was not a mistake and this..." Allison brought her palm gently to her abdomen, making the realization that there was actually a little life inside of her, "this...they are not a mistake."

Jamie nodded in agreement.

"We're going to figure this out babe, I swear. I love you, and I'm going to be there in any way capacity you want me to. I don't care what your parents say, I'm in. All in."

At this point Allison was sobbing, but from relief. She was scared out of her mind still but the support she was receiving thus far was overwhelming.

"So, can I come over?" Jamie asked again.

"Yes."

Within an hour, Jamie was at the front door with flowers, pink tulips, Allison's favorite.

Teddy answered the door.

"Oh...hi Teddy. Major Altman." Jamie said with a salute, suddenly so afraid of her.

"Hi honey. Come in, take a breath. I think we all have a lot to talk about..." Teddy said, stepping to the side to let Jamie in.

When Jamie walked through the foyer and into the dining room, his blood froze. He was thinking it would be just him, Allison, and Teddy tonight, discussing plans for the baby. But no, Major Hunt was sitting at the head of the table, looking furrow browed and angry as ever. Allison was sitting on the opposite side, looking so small and helpless.

"Have a seat, Jamie." Owen said sharply.

Jamie took a seat without saying a word while Teddy grabbed him a glass of water.

"So," Owen started in suddenly, "what the hell were you thinking knocking up my daughter?"

"Owen!" Teddy scolded, as she handed Jamie the glass and took a seat herself.

"Major Hunt I-"

"Don't Major Hunt me, young man. You knew exactly what you were doing. You came in here, all sweet and buddy, buddy army talk, meanwhile you were having unprotected sex with our daughter! In this house I bet!" Owen fumed.

Jamie stayed silent, occasionally looking over at Allison who's tears never stopped since he sat down.

"You took full advantage, Jamie. Full advantage. And now what? You're both 17, and having a baby. What about your senior year, college, the army? How are you going to support my daughter, and your child? Do you plan on making a mad dash out the door as soon as you enlist?"

"I'm going to stop you right there, sir." Jamie suddenly spoke.

Owen stared at Jamie wide eyed, while Teddy slowly nodded for Jamie to go on.

"Major Hunt, with respect, I'm not going anywhere. I love your daughter, and she loves me. I know it hasn't been long, but it doesn't have to be. The moment I saw her, I knew. I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with her. I knew she'd be the mother of my children someday and that we'd grow old together. No, this wasn't planned, but what in life is? Allison Evelyn Altman-Hunt is the love of my life. And yes, I know we're young. Too young, to be having a baby. But we are, we are having a baby, and I'm going to be there. I WANT to be there for Allison and this baby. You have my word, you all have my word." Jamie stated.

Owens face had softened. Teddy was smiling and crying, nodding her head in approval. She and Owen shared a look, they knew what love at first sight felt like first hand.

"Owen, I told these two that we'd figure it out. And, I think they're on the right track." Teddy said.

Owen took a deep breath, he was finally calm.

"Allison, you're my baby. I just want you to be safe, and happy. Seeing you this scared, breaks my heart." Owen said.

"I know. And I'm so sorry, daddy. I really am. I never meant to disappoint you." Allison replied.

"Baby, you could never disappoint me. Like I said, I've always wanted you to feel safe and happy, even before you were born. That's all I ever wanted." Owen said, squeezing her hand from across the table.

"Now, Allison," Teddy chimed in, "Jamie has said his piece, but what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"Well, you do have a choice here..." Teddy said carefully.

"That's absolutely right." Jamie agreed.

"You mean, you're asking...if I want to keep the baby...or have the baby at all?" Allison asked slowly.

"Yes." Teddy and Owen answered in a whispered tone, unanimously.

"Oh." Allison said.

"Babe? Listen to me. Whatever you want, I'll support you 100%. It's your body, your life." Jamie said.

"But this is your baby too." Allison said.

"I know," Jamie sighed, "but it's gotta be your call."

Allison took a moment, even though she knew what she was going to do from the moment she saw the positive test result.

"I know it's going to be hard, and I'll have no idea what the hell I'm doing but, I want to have and keep this baby." She stated with a small smile.

"Okay," Teddy stated, "Then you are officially having a baby and you need a check up right away, oh and get on prenatal vitamins."

"Why don't you see if Carina is available tomorrow morning Teds." Owen suggested.

"I'm texting her right now." Teddy replied.

Getting up from the table, Owen embraced his little girl and held her for awhile.

"It's going to be okay, honey. We are all here for you, whatever you need. You got this, soldier." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you daddy." Allison whispered.

"And you," Owen turned to Jamie, "you better not make me regret holding you to your word."

"Absolutely not." And the two saluted each other with a small laugh, followed by shaking hands.

Allison and Jamie stepped out onto the deck to enjoy the sunset and talk.

"So, I guess, we're having a baby." Allison said shyly.

"She's going to be perfect, just like you." Jamie said with a smile and kissed Allison's cheek.

"She?"

"I have a strong feeling it's a girl." Jamie responded.

Allison smiled and rubbed her belly...yes...there was a tiny hard lump in her lower abdomen already forming, she could feel it.

"Oh my god...feel this." Allison said, bringing Jamie's hand to the protrusion.

"That's our baby." Jamie said, a little stunned.

"That's our baby." Allison said, beaming.

"We're gonna have a baby." Jamie smiled.

"We are."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nervous?" Teddy asked her pregnant, 17-year-old daughter as she drove her to Grey Sloan Memorial for her first ultrasound.

"Terrified." Allison responded softly.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I promise. I was scared shitless...but as soon as I saw you...heard your teeny tiny heartbeat, I just knew. It was meant to be." Teddy responded sweetly as she squeezed her daughters hand.

Teddy pulled into her normal spot and walked Allison to OB to meet up with Jamie, and Dr. Carina DeLuca.

"How are we today Allison?" Carina asked sweetly as she set up her equipment, had Allison lay down and pull up her shirt exposing her faint baby bump.

"Pregnant, apparently." Allison said nervously.

"Well, well see this little one shortly. And remember, I delivered you. I held you when you were seconds old. You're a very special girl, and this is a judgment free zone, okay?" Carina smiled.

"Okay," Allison said more at ease, "thank you."

Teddy nodded in thanks as well to Carina, as she squeezed some cold blue gel on Allison's belly.

"Oof, that's cold." She said.

"That it is." Teddy laughed and rubbed her daughters shoulder.

Jamie nestled in closer to Allison and squeezed her hand as Carina began to move the transducer around.

"And...there it is." Carina smiled and pointed to a practically formed, little baby.

"It looks so real already..." Jamie said, astonished.

"Allison, how far along did you think you were?" Carina asked.

"I don't know, I thought maybe a month or so." Allison answered confused.

"Well, you're actually 10 weeks and 3 days, give or take." Carina stated.

"Oh my god, almost 11 weeks?!" Allison asked.

"Yep." Teddy chimed in, her eyes full of tears.

"Everything looks great, Allison. You have a very healthy and perfect little soldier in there." Carina said.

After Allison and Jamie were handed their pictures of their sweet little son or daughter to be, Jamie headed to school while Teddy and Allison grabbed some breakfast.

"Mom, why were you crying so hard when I realized I'm almost 11 weeks pregnant?" Allison asked while sipping on her green tea.

Teddy smiled, thinking back to the bittersweet memory she was about to share with her first born.

"Well first of all, I was already crying. I was seeing my grandchild for the first time!"

Allison smiled shyly.

"But, when we realized how far along you actually were...I had some deja vu." Teddy said.

"How do you mean?" Allison asked.

"When I finally got the courage to leave my life behind in Germany, and come back here to Seattle to start over with your dad...I was exactly 11 weeks pregnant with you." Teddy said, tearing up.

"Really? I thought it was much earlier on that you came back here." Allison responded.

"No. I had a lot of things to sort out emotionally, financially, work wise...before I could come back here. It took weeks."

"I see. Well, I'm glad you did it. I know it wasn't easy when you first came back." Allison said.

"No, it wasn't. But it was all worth it baby, all worth it." Teddy smiled and took her daughters hands, squeezing them tight.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom...I mean, as good as you?" Allison asked.

"I think you'll be better." Teddy beamed.

"I doubt it. You're the best mom, ever. I don't know what I'd do without you, throughout all of this? I don't know what I'd do." Allison started to cry as she rubbed her little belly.

"You're going to be great. And you're going to be successful. You can have anything you've ever wanted baby girl, and it may take you a little bit longer, it might be a little bit harder, but you can do it. I have all the faith in the world in you Allison Evelyn. And you'll always have me, your dad, your siblings...and Jamie. I think Jamie is in this for the long haul babe." Teddy smiled.

"I'm happy to be having her with him..." Allison said softly.

"Her?" Teddy asked.

"Jamie and I said last night that we think it's a girl." Allison giggled, slightly embarrassed.

"Funny, I always knew you'd be a girl too." Teddy smiled.

On June 27th, at 8:27a.m. Allison gave birth just two days after her and Jamie's high school graduation and engagement party. Her labor was difficult, just like her mama's, but Jamie and Teddy each held a hand as she courageously brought her baby girl into the world.

"You did it, babe. She's so beautiful." Jamie cried as the nurses cleaned the little girl off.

Allison couldn't stop crying. She was in shock. She was a mother. She had finished school, was engaged to the love of her life, was starting pre-med in the spring and had just given birth to the most precious gift she could have ever received.

"Here you go, 7 pounds, 9 ounces. She's perfectly healthy, congratulations." Carina beamed as she handed the sweet baby girl into her mommy's arms.

"Oh my god, hi! Hi sweet girl...oh look at you...you're perfect." Allison cried as she admired her daughters precious features. Her soft blonde hair, huge eyes that looked like they'd become baby blue. She was perfect.

"What's her name honey?" Teddy asked, who couldn't stop crying herself.

Allison and Jamie shared a look.

"Mom, we'd like to introduce you to Kym Theodora Altman Hunt Davis." Allison said, without taking her eyes off her daughter for a second.

"That's a mouthful," Teddy laughed, "you named her after me?" She asked, wiping away a tear.

"There's no one better." Jamie replied sincerely.

"Thank you honey." Teddy replied and kissed her daughter and granddaughter on their foreheads gently.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter, tears, pictures and well wishes from family and friends.

Allison and Jamie were married in early September, before Jamie went off into basic training. Allison was terrified of having Jamie so far away while she raised her daughter, but she knew he had his love and support even from hundreds of miles away. Not to mention the immense support from her family and friends, even Megan came around.

Allison graduated her original 2 year pre-med program in 18 months, and continued to Columbia where attended med school. Her and Jamie moved into a cozy one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, New York where she attended school, he served in the U.S. Army and raised their perfect little daughter.

In the years to come Allison would become a badass Cardiothoracic Surgeon, just like her mom, while raising her two daughters as a single mother.

Jamie was killed in the line of duty when Kym was 5 years old and Allison was 6 months pregnant with their second child. It was devastating, and Allison wasn't sure if she would be able to carry on without her love. But she did. Teddy moves to New York for awhile to take care of her girl, and help out the best she could emotionally and physically. Allison named her second child, Jami, to honor her father.

"I will always be right beside you, holding you up. So little ones you do not have to worry, your mom has got this." Allison whispered, and kissed her girls goodnight.


End file.
